As computing capabilities and processing speeds improve, and video graphic quality becomes ever more realistic, greater demands are being placed upon the head mounted display, so as to be able to provide increasingly higher definition projected images, faster response times and more accurate registration between projected images and images transmitted through the head mounted display.
A see-through, head mounted display presents to the wearer an optically aligned combination of a computer generated image (CGI) and a live image of a real world scene. Such an aligned image is often referred to as an augmented image. A head mounted display may be incorporated into a pair of goggles, a helmet or resemble a normal set of eyeglasses, for example for use in home entertainment systems.
See-through head-mounted display systems incorporate an optical module that overlays the computer generated image and real scene in a composite view. The computer generated image is usually produced from an optical projector that includes an electronic display and appropriate imaging optics, together these elements with an optical module, enable a viewer to perceive a computer generated image.
Examples of electronic displays are liquid crystal on silicon display (LCOS) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), digital light processors (DLPs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and a scanning source consisting of a multiple axis scanning mirror system and red, green, blue (RGB) lasers or LED illuminators.
There is a need to provide improved optical modules and, head mounted display sets incorporating such improved optical modules, that operate efficiently and are adjustable to suit different users.